On the Home Front
On the Home Front is the second short story in the anthology Comrades in Arms which was first published in 1947. This is the only story in the anthology featuring "Worrals" and "Frecks". So far as is known, this story was not republished anywhere else. In 1971, the French girls magazine Tina published a comic strip adaptation of the story titled La disparition de Doris. Synopsis The authorities believe that Aircraftwoman Doris Marchant died by drowning but her friend Norma Day is convinced she was murdered and sends a report which makes its way to higher headquarters. Air Commodore Raymond sends Worrals and Frecks to investigate. Plot (click on expand to read) Aircraftwoman Doris Marchant had gone missing a fortnight ago. Her body was found later by the banks of the River Ouse. The coroner concluded that it was death by drowning. Her friend Norma Day does not believe it and submits a report which reaches higher HQ. Air Commodore Raymond sends Worrals and Frecks to investigate. Norma tells Worrals that about a month before, she and Doris were gathering in their barrage balloon from No. 14 balloon site when Doris reported that a lump seemed to come off the balloon with something hanging on to it. Ten days later, the two girls saw the same thing--a big bulge below the balloon which seemed to break away. In both cases the weather conditions had been the same--a stiff westerly wind. Doris was certain that something had collided with their barrage balloon. It was round so she thought it might be a free balloon and it could not have come from very far if it had hit their balloon. The day Doris had disappeared, she decided to take a walk on her own to the west. Norma did not go with her because Doris wanted her to go and meet two boys and break their date with them, That was the last anybody sawof Doris. Worrals and Frecks take a flight over the area and find a large house, Gresham Grange west of the No. 14 balloon site. Bordering the grounds was the Niddy River, which flows into the Ouse where Doris' body had been found. Frecks thinks she saw a man on the roof, although checks with the police later show that the house is unoccupied. That night, Worrals learns that the weather conditions are the same as when Norma and Doris spotted the unusual object hitting their balloon so she decides to check out the grange from ground level. Because there might be danger, they being Norma along to stand overwatch and fetch help if they run into trouble. Approaching the house, Worrals and Frecks spot a Me-109 flying overhead and see what appear to be signal lights from the house. Then a balloon is released from the roof. Worrals sends Frecks to Norma to tell her to call Raymond. She was to say that the house is a confirmed location of enemy agents and they needed his immediate action. Back at the house, Worrals and Frecks now spot some men coming out, speaking in German and about to drive away in a car. Worrals decides that she needs to delay them until Raymond arrives and moves closer and shoots out the tires. Frecks is hit in the ensuing gun battle and falls into the river. Worrals dives in and rescues her friend, dragging her to the bank. A man now comes up and is getting reading to shoot them. Worrals knocks him off his aim by throwing a handful of sand into his face but he recovers and raises his gun again. Just then, Norma arrives and takes a running jump, knocking him into the river. Realising that he was one of the gang who killed Doris, Norma grabs the pistol he had dropped and fires into the water. Air Commodore Raymond arrives. His men have raided the house and captured the remaining spies. He is delighted with the results and commends Worrals and Frecks but they remind him that the credit should really go to Doris and Norma. He agrees and tells them he will be recommending Norma for a commission. Characters *Air Commodore Raymond *Worrals *Betty "Frecks" Lovell *Norma Day *Doris Marchant Aircraft *De Havilland Tiger Moth *Messerschmitt Me 109 Places Visited *Gresham Grange Mentioned Research Notes Chronology *This would have been late in the war probably around 1943. Worrals on the War-Path is set in 1942 and Worrals is a Flight Officer there. Here she has been promoted to Squadron Officer. Worrals and Frecks also first met Raymond in Warpath. Here he knows them well. *Against this is the internal evidence of the date Norma gives for the discovery of Doris' body, Sunday 18th May. The only year during the War that matches that date is 1941. References to the past Incongruities See above under "Chronology" for calendar evidence that suggests the story is set in 1941. References Category:Short stories Category:Worrals short stories